The Wall That Seperates Us
by Stephanie Amaya
Summary: When West mets East their people cried, screamed, and kissed. On this day November 9, 1989, A thing happened that changed my life forever. The wall was destroyed.


Hello peoples, haven't been on here in a while. Anyways I was studying the after effects of the war on Germany, and this is what came of it. There are reference hidden in there, it has a dash of history, and bromance.

Germany: What kind of word is Bromance?

America: It's my words for Brotherly Love!

Germany: Of course...

Me: Hey while you guys are here do the disclaimer!

Germany and America: She doesn't own anything or anyone, cause she's poor.

Me: Thanks guys *sweatdrops* Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

That Wall...

_That wall that separates us now is falling. Slowly my people are tearing it down. I watch waiting in the cold, waiting for you mein bruder. The time is to long, they say it was down in minutes, but it felt like years. I have been behind for what seems like years now, why? Why has it been this long? That's right, you...and that war.[1]_

_But none of that matters now, all that matters is getting to know each other. Let's see where to start. I been behind this wall under his control, but he isn't such a bad guy. He's been through a lot, he's seen alot of things. He is such a young country, but he's seen enough to be a full-grown country. [2]_

_Don't be scared West, but I lost a lot of weight. The Union didn't have much to offer us, considering we were just prizes they won in the war. So they didn't really care about our welfare. I look a little more pale then usual, but I should be okay...I think. It also seems I caught a cold from the Union as well. [3]_

_I hope I don't cause you a lot of trouble when I move back in. I will probably be more of a burden then I need to be._

_But West, what I really wanted to tell you is...I...i_

A man stood in the mist of fury; with pale white skin, and hair. He crumpled a paper, he couldn't concentrate anyways. He sheared the paper, it let the wind carry it off to the crowd below. He stood on the newly ruins of a building. When the people of East met West's people the people cried, screamed, and kissed. Then from the huge amounts of people I saw West. He pushed through the crowd, and before I knew it he stood before the ruins smiling.

I hope down from the building ruins, and was right in front of him. We took in the site of each other. He looked better then me, but of course America any charity cause. After all he was the Hero; I'll have to thank him when I get the chance. I manged a few words,

"Hey Bruder! I-" I was stopped before I could say anymore, he was hugging me. A blush spread through my face. I just stayed still, not knowing what to do. He finally let go, he was crying. The tears fell, this was the second time I saw him cry ever. The first being when Italy became part of the allies. He was the type to hold it all in. Then his mouth opened,

"Welcome home...Mein Bruder..."

"Danke..." was the only reply I could mutter.

In the cold that day I realise Two things, One was that West really did care, and Two that even though I've seen people die, wars come and go, and never shed a tear, I know one thing,

On that day, November 9, 1989... I cried, because the wall that spearted us was finally destroyed.[4]

* * *

1. World War II, this is just for the people who didn't know.

2. He speaks of Russia, it's not that Russia the country is a bad person, he just been ruled by bad people. So when the Soviet Union fell I bet he was a bit lonely.

3. When both Germany's came back together, the economy was terrible. That because America made sure West Germany had the most updated factories, while the Soviet Union didn't update a thing. So when they came together most people abandoned the old factories, which caused a lot of job loss.

4. That's the day it started to come down, not the day it was fully destroyed.

German Words:

Bruder- Brother

Danke- Thank You

Mein- My

Please review! If I feel happy enough and when I get unsicked! I will write a FrUk-fic!


End file.
